


Teach Me

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Fun With Shega [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Babies, Desire, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotions, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, First Time Parents, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kissing, Language, Love, Lust, Mild Language, Neck Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-War, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Stolen Moments, The Council - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache, True Love, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Prompt: "Do you think you could teach me that?" -ShegaIt's been a while since I stretched my Shega muscles, and for this prompt I was torn between gymnastics or an armed drill team routine, but my brain took it in a whole other direction, and it became some serious post-war fluff for everyone's favorite Commander and the galaxy's biggest flirt, James Vega. It was written for a tumblr prompt. I hope you enjoy!





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilyasviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/gifts).



Shepard let out a low growl, gnashing her teeth together in frustration as she trudged back to the apartment Anderson had given her after the meeting of the Council adjourned. Everyone had come together during the Reaper invasion, and yet getting every race a seat on the Council was still so damned hard. She didn't understand how she’d become the human Councilor, even with everyone’s nudging...it was like beating her head against a brick wall, and she didn't need the stress. Her jacket was halfway off by the time she reached the front door, pressing her hand to the scanner, a ping of recognition chiming as the door slid open in front of her.

A keening wail pierced the air, outside a different world entirely from the familiar and comfortable havoc that greeted her inside the doors—havoc that had become her world a month before. She smiled, bending down to pick up the elcor plushie on the floor, which might be part of the problem in the first place. It was amazing what coming home to her husband and one-month-old son did for her; three hours of bullshit washed away within seconds of stepping over the threshold. Hanging her coat up on the hook as she slipped out of her shoes, she glanced around, a clatter guiding her into the kitchen, where he was trying to heat up water for a bottle she’d pumped before her meeting one-handed, their son cradled against his massive chest. She hadn't known how long she'd be gone and had decided not to risk it.

“James?” She called over the crying, making her husband jump in surprise, nearly dropping the saucepan of water.

“Hijo de puta!” He swore quietly.

“Number one, excuse you. And number two, don't swear in front of David.” She chided.

Skirting the island counter, she stood on tiptoe, stealing a kiss from her husband's lips as she took David from James’ arms settling him against her shoulder and lowering the spaghetti thin strap of her camisole. Their baby boy curled up into her chest and James felt his heart stir at the sight of the two of them, David fussing less, his little face relaxing as he clung to the neckline of Naomi’s shirt, cheek pressed against his mother's collarbone while she held him, one hand on his back to keep him in place. He ran his hand through his short-cropped brown hair; this was all new for both of them, but everyday was an adventure and they always learned something, the three of them finding their way through it together in new and amazing ways. It was interesting how everything had changed, and yet, some things were still the same…

“How do you get him to stop fussing so easily? Do you think you could teach me that?” He asked, putting the bottle in the warm water; since he’d gotten it out of the fridge he might as well use it.

Naomi shrugged. “Sure. Take off your shirt."

“Is this just an excuse to get me to strip for you, Lola?”

He flexed as the white t-shirt came up over his head, leaving him standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of black pants riding low on his hips, she traced his tattoos with her eyes.

There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she watched him, a slow smirk crossing her lips. “No, but I _am_ enjoying the show...David likes skin to skin contact, your shirt irritates him, that’s why he’s collicky.”

One month, and they were both still learning. Before the war with the Reapers, and even during, living to a ripe old age as a soldier hadn't really been a possibility; never really thinking about settling down, had been both a blessing and a curse. Finding something that consumed her so absolutely, was a miracle and she wouldn't trade this for the world. David reached out for James, one chubby hand grabbing at his mouth and drawing a low chuckle from his chest as he ran a gentle finger down their son’s cheek, kissing his palm and then his forehead. Naomi bounced slightly, the up and down motion had a calming effect, her hands running soothingly up and down David’s back, as James tested the temperature of the milk against the inside of his wrist.

Satisfied, he passed her the bottle, grey eyes just like Naomi’s watching him curiously; he’d helped create that little life. She giggled, James scooping her up in his arms, one hand under her knees, the other behind her back as she held the bottle for David, carrying her into the spacious living room. Even when they made it to the sofa, he didn't set her down, he settled himself on the cushion, Shepard on his lap with the arm of the couch at her back, their son nestled in her arms. In that moment, everything was perfect. James caught her lips in a rough and passionate kiss, feeling her melt against him and mold as much of her body to his as she could, a small moan of pleasure escaping her lips which set his blood at a low boil.

“It's a good thing it's almost his nap time, Lola...I’m this close to bending you over the arm of the sofa and having my way with you.” James rasped.

"Mmm. That does turn out well for me every time, doesn't it?” She teased, her lips brushing against his with every word. “I can't wait.”

His hand covered hers around the bottle, brown eyes staring into grey. “I forgot to ask, how was your big important meeting, Madame Councilor?"

She groaned, burying her face in his neck. “It was an absolute trainwreck; I wanted to knock everyone’s heads together. Honestly, those three have their heads so far up their asses—”

“Hey, no swearing...it’ll be just our luck if David’s first word is an English or Spanish curse.” He chuckled, motioning to their baby boy.

As he finished his bottle, his grey eyes drifted slowly shut, Naomi shifting him to her shoulder, patting his back gently, a soft lullaby falling from her lips. Sighing, Naomi reluctantly disentangled herself from James and stood, carrying David over to his playpen crib which they used for nap time downstairs. He didn't even fuss, and that was a miracle itself. Two muscular arms wrapped around her waist, James pulling her backward against his chest, making her lean back into his embrace, eyelids fluttering closed at the warmth, his nose nuzzling against the back of her neck, lips teasing her with kisses. Moments like this were precious, and he was lucky enough to be able to share them with the woman he loved. She turned in his arms.

"I’m going to get a new tattoo; David’s initials right here.” He took her hand in his, kissing the inside of her wrist before holding it above his heart.

“I love that, I was planning to get the same thing on the inside of my wrist...I never thought I could love someone as much as I love the two of you.” She paused, smirking at him. “Now, even though I do love tracing your tattoos with my tongue, I believe you promised to bend me over the arm of the couch, and have your way with me. Help me to forget my awful meeting earlier.”

James grinned, hands moving quickly to rid her of her tank top and pants. “I’m nothing if not a man of my word, Lola.”


End file.
